DeathMask's Odd Behavior! Shaina's Rage!
by DaHaloChick
Summary: ART-TRADE WITH STAYKA! DeathMask finally decides he's ready to marry Shaina, but has no idea how to ask. After going through so much, will he be able to finally find the perfect way to ask her to guarantee she'll say yes?


_**DeathMask's Odd Behavior! Shaina's Rage!**_

_A DeathMask/Shaina fan fiction that is not-so-subtly titled like a horribly translated Saint Seiya episode title._

_By DaHaloChick_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **This piece was written for Stayka as part of an art trade I am doing with her. I figured you all on would enjoy it, too!

Saint Seiya and all related stuff is property of Kuramada and all who own it, not me.

DeathMask had moments where he secretly hated the hold that his beloved had on him. As he entered the highest temple of the Gold Saints, he realized this would be one of those moments.

The Cancer Saint walked a few feet into the Pisces Temple and stopped, waiting for its keeper to meet him. The last time he had waltzed in to try and find Aphrodite, he'd walked in on him grooming, and he could say with a great amount of certainty that only one of the two of them had enjoyed that experience.

DeathMask didn't have to wait long before the light-haired man blew into the area like a breeze. "DeathMask! To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit, hmm?"

"I wanted to talk. I...need advice."

Aphrodite raised an immaculate eyebrow. "Really now? Well if you're asking someone for help, you obviously need it. Please, come in. I just brewed some coffee."

"Great." DeathMask hadn't slept much in the past few nights as he had been wracking his brain, and it had resulted in a shortened temper and inability to concentrate, which had been angering Shaina greatly as of late. Coffee sounded like heaven to him. He sat in his usual chair in the Pisces Saint's modest kitchen and thanked him as he handed him a steaming cup.

Aphrodite sat, his curiosity getting the best of him. "Tell me. What is it you need help with?"

DeathMask took a big gulp of coffee before setting his mug down and trying to figure out a way to phrase his desires. "My mind's been buzzing with these thoughts lately. You see...I was thinking..."

"Yes?"

"Shaina and I have been together for a while now, and she's the first woman I've really bothered to keep around. So..." He couldn't seem to get the words out, and it frustrated him.

"You want to marry her?"

The Cancer Saint grumbled. _Am I _that_ damned transparent?_

Aphrodite smiled. "Well then, this _is_ a big deal. Though I must admit, I'm not sure how I would be able to help you in this instance. I certainly have no experience in this."

DeathMask looked down. "I'm not even sure how to ask, and I don't even have any kind of ring to give her."

Aphrodite jumped up. "Well that's it, then! Let's go into town. I know of a store that should be able to provide that."

DeathMask stood and proceeded to walk down the mountain with his friend. Although he was a man who rarely, if ever, asked for help, this was a situation he was completely lost in, and so for the sake of what was at stake, he was willing to take any help he could get.

_Oh, what this woman does to me..._

Aphrodite spun on his heel when they reached the building "You're sure about this, Angelo?"

He growled. "I spent the entire walk here explaining it to you, if you're not going to help, then leave," he snapped.

Aphrodite sighed, closing his eyes. The poor man really was a bundle of nerves at this point. "No need for such crassness, Angelo. I'm here specifically _to_ help you, and I will." He pushed the door of the building in, entering in time with the chimes that rang above the entrance.

DeathMask stopped when he realized exactly how much jewelry this particular store had. The woman behind the counter smiled at them as they entered. "Hello there!" she said cheerfully. "Welcome! Can I help you out with anything today?"

Aphrodite smiled charmingly at her. "Why yes, we could use some help. My friend here is looking to propose to his girlfriend." DeathMask glared daggers at his companion for sharing the information so openly. "He's not sure which type of ring to get her."

The girl came around the counter. "Well, congratulations! We have lots of men that come in here looking for advice on engagement rings!"

DeathMask raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Of course!" she assured. "I can even help you find a set of wedding rings as well, if you like."

"That would be excellent," Aphrodite smiled.

The woman smiled. "Alright. Tell me a bit about your girlfriend, we can use some of her personality to pick out a design she'll like."

DeathMask took his time to think honestly about what he saw in Shaina. "She's...strong. Smart. She has a...fiery temper, and she..." He looked at the woman with great seriousness. "I want to give her something unique and interesting, like she is. I want something that will look good on her."

"She does have very lovely green eyes." DeathMask didn't know whether to be grateful for Aphrodite's input or to question his attentions towards his woman. He had to remind himself that Shaina's kind was not of interest to the Pisces Saint.

The women spun on her heel, looking at the display cases and pondering before she walked over to a case. "I have some rings over here I think you'll like!"

The two Saints went over, looking at the rainbow of colored gems before them. The woman unlocked the case and pulled out a ring, handing it to DeathMask. "What do you think of this one?"

DeathMask looked it over. Its gold band was simple, but what caught his eye was the emerald sitting upon it. The color instantly reminded him of Shaina, and the small designs around it on the band were simple, but beautiful. All he could do was nod.

Aphrodite grinned. "It's perfect! You sure do know your craft."

The woman blushed lightly. "Well, I've been doing this for a long time. Now let's get you a set of wedding bands, shall we?"

An hour and a half later, the two Saints emerged. DeathMask came out holding a bag from the store.

"I think you made the right choice," confirmed Aphrodite. "You won't regret going with something more simplistic than flashy."

DeathMask nodded. He was sure that Shaina would like the rings, but now that he had them in his possession, a new question plagued his mind. "What if...what if she doesn't agree to this?"

Aphrodite put good thought into his answer. "In truth, Angelo, I can't imagine her not wanting to marry you."

He looked at the Pisces Saint. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, I am." He smiled at his friend. "Shaina loves you; it's very easy to see that. I can't imagine her saying 'no' when she cares about you so much. Just be yourself and ask her."

"But...how?"

"I can't answer that for you," Aphrodite admitted, "But I hear that the best answer would be, 'You'll know when the moment comes', or something to that effect."

DeathMask could only shrug. That advice was as good as he was going to get, he figured.

DeathMask still hadn't slept since he had purchased the rings he'd picked out. He currently had a jewelry box containing the emerald ring he'd picked out sitting in his pocket, where it had been since he bought it. He didn't know when the opportunity to ask her would come, but he had to be prepared.

He sat back on his bed, wondering when that moment would come. The week was coming to an end, and he felt anxious and wanted to get it over with.

He had felt fear when Rhadamanthys threw him down his own pit into Hell itself. He had been unsure of himself after Hekate had attacked him, releasing his mind from the grip it had been in. Those moments could not compare to the way he felt now.

He jumped up, lifting his arms above his head in a stretch. He was tired of waiting for a moment to hit him. He wanted Shaina as his wife, and he wouldn't have her sitting around like this. He would go to ask her outright, with no games or dancing around the subject.

He walked out of his bedroom, deciding to go down to the training grounds and see if Shaina was there first. Once he reached the exit to his temple, though, he didn't have time to dodge the figure that jumped in front of him, and was met with a smack across the face.

He growled, ready to hit back until he saw who had struck him. "Shaina?"

The female Saint's green eyes were aflame. "Where the _hell_ have you been, Angelo?"

"I was just going to find you!" He countered, and then lowered his voice. "And don't say my name so loud like that!"

She glared, crossing her arms over her chest. "You deserve as much! I haven't seen you in days! You weren't home the last few times I came to see you, and you haven't come to see me at all!"

DeathMask swallowed. As much as he loved this woman, she was fearsome when she was angry. He felt his resolve to go right up and propose to her crumbling as she yelled. "Listen, Shaina... I can explain myself."

"Oh, really?" She raised an eyebrow and tapped her foot. She hoped he wouldn't try to avoid this issue; she wasn't going to leave until she got answers!

He sighed. "Shaina...can we discuss this inside? I'll cook us some dinner, and we'll discuss this." He looked at her seriously. "I _do_ have an explanation."

"You can tell me right here, right now! What's been going on, Angelo?"

He felt his anger peak almost immediately, as it had been the entire week since he'd been losing sleep. "I said I'll explain myself inside, Shaina, this is nobody else's business and I'm sure not going to embarrass my damned self by doing this outside!"

Shaina's eyes widened in surprise. "Excuse me? How dare you come at me with such attitude!"

"Me? _You_ greeted me by smacking me across the face!" He took a breath, trying to keep calm. "I'm trying to handle this like an adult and you walk in swinging at me!"

"You deserved it! You've been avoiding me, you've been snapping at everybody, and now you're snapping at me!" Shaina's anger was beginning to lace itself with concern. "You also look exhausted. Have you been sleeping? What is wrong, Angelo?"

His fists clenched. "For Athena's sake, woman, nothing is wrong! I'm trying to get you inside so I can explain myself!"

"Don't call me 'woman', I have a name and you know it well enough!" she huffed. "Why are you being such an ass? Why are you hiding yourself in your Temple?"

He sighed in exasperation. "Come inside and let me _explain—_"

"_No!_ Just tell me, Angelo! What is going on?"

His hands began to shake as he lost all his willpower to hold himself back. "I was trying to figure out a way to ask you to marry me, damnit! I've been going out of my mind waiting for the right moment to say it and it's been pissing me off! I haven't slept because I can't figure out how to just come out and ask you!"

Shaina froze. "_What_?"

Without thinking, DeathMask fell to one knee, pulling the box out of his pocket and holding it out to her. "I've been trying to think of a way to ask you to marry me, I said." He locked his gaze with hers. "Shaina, I can't think of anyone else I could spend my life with. We've been together for a while now. So, why not?"

Shaina looked back and forth from the ring to DeathMask, her mind not believing what she was seeing and hearing. A shaky hand went to her mouth as she felt moisture building up in the corner of her eyes. "Angelo..."

"Please Shaina; just say yes, so I can stop torturing myself over how to get you to agree to this."

She broke out into a smile. "Angelo, you idiot crab! Why would I say 'no' to such a request?" She fell to her knees, embracing him tightly. "I love you, Angelo, of course I'll marry you!"

DeathMask squeezed her to him, not realizing how worried he had been until the tension left his body. "I love you, Shaina."

She pulled back slightly, smiling at him and pressing her lips against his, pinching his cheek. "Hey, idiot crab, you forgot something!"

He rolled his eyes. "What now?"

She held out her left hand, grinning. "Put the damned ring on me already!"

For once, DeathMask was more than thrilled to do what he was told.

Shaina's heart fluttered slightly as he slipped the emerald ring onto her finger, kissing her forehead. "Oh Angelo, it's beautiful!"

"I'd hoped you'd like it." He rubbed her hand gently with his thumb.

Shaina laced her fingers through his. "Well, I'm glad that you decided to propose to me now of all times. It's like fate decided it!"

He raised an eyebrow. "Why do you say that?"

She smiled. "Well, let's just say, it would have been really awkward seeing you today otherwise."

He looked at her thoughtfully. "Why _did_ you pick today of all days to come and hunt me down, anyway?"

Shaina bit her lip. "I'm glad you asked. I have something to tell you."

"What's that?"

"I'm pregnant."

"You're kidding me."

"Absolutely not!" Shaina exclaimed. "I would never joke about such a thing."

DeathMask looked into her eyes, sensing immediately that she was deadly serious. He grabbed her, swinging her up as he stood.

"Angelo!!"

He laughed, hugging her tightly. "Now I'll have a wife _and_ a child, you're telling me?" She nodded with a smile. "Well then, time to celebrate!"

Shaina squeaked as he carried her into his Temple bridal-style. "Angelo!!"

"Shut up, woman," he said, grinning. "I'm practicing!"

PLEASE leave some reviews and let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!


End file.
